Unlike the prior art, the sling of this invention has no seams of overlapping protective cover material which are fastened together by extending a seam which penetrates through said cover material and the inner lifting core material. There was great concern in the prior art about the rupture of said seams or stitches when they engaged a load bearing against the sling. There was no concern about keeping multiple sling cores separated from each other because the prior art did not even envision the product of this invention which employes a multiple sling construction comprising discrete separated lifting cores.
In the prior art, Lindahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,089, shows a lifting sling having a single inner core which is divided or spaced apart from itself inside of a protective cover which has its edges connected by a seam which penetrates diametrically through the sling core material. This prior art sling suffers in practical usefulness because it is only a single core and has no safety back-up core in case there is damage to or a defect in the single core which reduces the load lifting capacity of the sling, or indeed, which renders it totally useless.
In the present invention, there are two separate sling cores which are independent of each other and which provide a safety back-up for each other. In addition, in this invention, the means for separating the twin paths does not rely on any device which penetrates the sling core material.